


september

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Lives, M/M, Memories, Multi, One Shot, Pining, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Loki recalls a night with both of them.  A night where nothing could touch them.





	september

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wheresarizona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> September by Earth, Wind, and Fire (1978) || for wheresarizona
> 
>  

Loki’s eyes flew open and he sat straight up, knocking his head on the interior of the bunk he was sleeping in. He rubbed his forehead, glaring up at the offending bit of metal and alloys before lying back on the thin cushion that supposedly counted as a bed. The transport ship certainly didn’t adhere to the luxuriousness of the life he’d left behind. It was almost utilitarian in design, but he supposed that was to be expected, given his current circumstances. Thought dead by all who knew him, on his way to secure a way to reverse the infamous ‘snap’.

He glanced out the window on the exterior wall of his bunk, his gaze drawn to the brightly lit map that decorated the corridor beyond. The language on the map was Kree. Lucky for him, it had been one of the many languages he’d studied as a child on Asgard. According to the coordinates on the map, they’d be docking by the time he awoke.  Assuming he slept at all.

Sighing, he turned his attention to the ceiling of his bunk. Plain. Bland. Nothing to keep him awake. And yet…

He couldn’t seem to quell the rapid thrum of his heartbeat. Couldn’t seem to force his mind to  _stop thinking_.

Allowing his eyes to close, he instead drew upon his memories.  One in particular, back on Midgard. When he was with both of them and it appeared as if nothing could touch them. Not again. Not after everything that had already happened.

His body relaxed as he called upon all of his senses for a complete memory of the same event. Darcy might call this his happy place. He called it his salvation.

 _Smell_.

There was the bright scent of cinnamon in the air. As well as apples. Butter from the crust of the pie she was baking.

Petrichor leaking in from the open door. Open to allow the heat from the oven to escape.

Honeysuckle from  _her_  perfume. Cedar from  _his_.

Loki’s mouth watered as the memory itself became clearer.

 _Taste_.

Warm, sweet, tart. The pie as Darcy fed him a bite from her own plate. Ice cold and creamy. The ice cream melting over the top.

The feel of her body as she shifted from his lap to Bucky’s. Kissing the tip of Bucky’s nose and making Loki yearn for her lips on his.

 _Touch_.

It was warm.  Too warm from the pie in the oven. Sticky as the rain clouds settled in the sky outside.

Loki could feel the static in the air, evident when Bucky’s fingers absently brushed his, causing a spark to pop and just as quickly as his hand had appeared, it was gone.

 _Hear_.

The sound of Darcy’s laughter. The low timbre of Bucky’s voice as he spoke.

 _See_.

Her smile as she leaned closer to him. Bucky easing himself off the couch to shut the door.  Returning to the couch. Sitting down. Even closer.

Loki’s throat hurt with the effort of holding down the emotions that threatened to bubble up and out. He pressed those down, refused to think about what might have been, and only thought about what was. And what would be again. Soon. As soon as he fixed the mess Thanos had caused.

They’d be together again. Sandwiched tightly together in Darcy’s double bed. They’d be together again soon.

He brought the single pillow he had closer. Pressed it against his front and buried his face in its soft depths. He tried to imagine he could smell their scents combined here.

And somewhere in the middle of all that imagining, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
